Strange affairs
by TrueBeliever.cj
Summary: An O.C Story - A strange witches perspective of the harry potter started on goblet of fire. Minor changes might be added to the storyline later on. Disclaimer: I only own my OC
1. Chapter 1

Mia's Pov:

I was sitting on a comfy sofa chair next to a window of the bedroom that I was staying in at the Weasley's home. Another year of wizardry school was approaching fast. I had been going to Hogwarts since I was almost nine years old, I started that early because something bad happened to my parents and they ended up dying so as I had nobody left Dumbledore took me in and let me start the school early but keep me away from other students until the last term of my second official year. By then I had already done my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's with outstanding expectations as my results but I wanted to stay in school until I was at least of age. In my third year I was put into the same year as Fred and George Weasley. They had been easy to get on with as I had been spending most of my Summers and sometimes Christmas's with their family since I moved into Hogwarts. They always came to me when they needed ideas for new pranks or they just needed something to refine their idea. Ron, Harry and Hermione were about two years younger than me but I always tried to keep an eye on them definitely after the basilisk fiasco but we were all soon great friends. Hermione had become a really good friend and as she was my only really friend that was a girl we bonded quickly.

The only Summer that I spent away from them all was when Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to send me to two different wizardry schools over the months we had off so I could see the differences between all the magical schools. The first school that I went to were the Beauxbatons then I went to the Durmstang which was a bit weird as it was an all boys wizardry school but I still made plenty of friends in both.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Hermione wake up Harry and Ron from downstairs, shouting at Ron not to go back to sleep otherwise they'll be late. I quickly laced up my black boots that had a slight wedge heel and grabbed my shoulder bag that had a charm on it so it could fit just about anything but remained light. I could hear Hermione's footsteps getting closer and closer to my door, she quietly knocked and entered. I ran up smothering her in a hug.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" I chatted at her while smiling widely.

"Mia. First things first, calm down. Secondly it's only been a month and thirdly Mrs Weasley says breakfast is ready." She smiled listing the things.

"I'm not really hungry." I looked toward the open window and saw a branch that was fairly close to the window. "Could you tell Mr Weasley that I'll find everyone at meeting spot when we're meant to be there. I want to explore a bit more." I walked over to the window and got on the ledge getting ready to jump.

"I will, just remember to be careful." Hermione said leaving the room.

I leapt onto the closest branch landing swiftly on the thickest part and walked towards the center of the woods. I climbed through the trees for a while then I spotted everyone heading for the meeting point where Arthur told me we were meeting both Amos Diggory and Cedric Diggory his son and my childhood best friend. But when I started taking normal lessons at Hogwarts, he didn't seem to remember me or not even care that I was there. He would always walk right past me without a second glance.

I stealthily ran from branch to branch. I watched as Arthur greeted Amos.

"Arthur it's about time, son." Amos paused looking behind Mr Weasley. "Are all these yours?"

"No. Just these four." At that point Cedric jumped out of a tree and they all introduced each other. I dropped a small stick in front of Fred and George, they both looked up grinning. I nodded my head smiling at them and then moved about the tree refocusing on the conversation.

"This everybody then? Isn't there suppose to be eight of you?" Amos asked.

"She'll probably be along in a minute." Arthur replied with Amos giving him a strange look.

They were starting to move again when I thought I would show Cedric how to make a real entrance. I jumped out of the tree back flipping and landing a foot away from him and his dad.

"Not late, am I?" I asked smiling innocently.

"Not at all, we were just setting off." Arthur grinned. I walked around them and to the back of the group to where the twins were, then bowed in a dramatic fashion.

"So how did I do?" I questioned them.

"9/10" They said in unison.

"What only a nine?" I pouted

"It would have been perfect if you scared the pants off of Diggory." George laughed.

"Fair enough." I chuckled and linked arms while walking in between with them both.

Within five minutes Cedric dropped back to talk to me and the twins.

"I don't believe we've meet, I'm Cedric Diggory." He struck out his hand for me to shake.

I looked at him in disbelief. "We do know each other Cedric."

There was a few moments of silence.

"Awkward." Fred whispered to George but was loud enough for both me and Cedric to hear.

"Would you mind telling me your name to refresh my memory?" Cedric asked obviously looking for something to go on.

"No." I answered simply and walked forward to join Hermione and Ginny were giggling at mine and Cedric's interaction.

'How the hell couldn't he remember me? We were best friends for almost six bloody years.' Angry thoughts filled my head until we approached a boot in the ground.

"Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself in a good position." Amos commanded.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked confused.

"It isn't just any manky old boot, it's a port key." The twins said finishing each others sentence. I placed myself between Fred and Harry then took hold of part of the boot.

"What's a port key?" Harry carried on questioning.

"Ready after three. One, two..." Amos started

"Harry." Mr Weasley shouted. I grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on the boot just in time for Amos to shout. "Three." And we all were suddenly in the air.

While everybody else screamed, I just started laughing. Port keys always felt like a roller coaster ride to me. We all swirled around in the air.

"Let go kids." Arthur shouted.

"What?!" Hermione screamed.

"Let go."

"Just do it." I yelled at them and let go first to show them that it was okay. I landed on some grassy ground and groaned. "Arg, I hate port keys." I declared.

"With you on that one." Fred and George replied in unison from their position next to me. I glanced upwards to see Arthur, Amos and Cedric walking through the air gracefully laughing at us.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses, ey?" Mr Weasley laughed.

As soon as Cedric's feet touch the ground he held out a hand for me to take, but I didn't take it, I got up on my own then helped Hermione and Ginny up. I briefly flickered my eyes back to see Cedric helping Harry up. We all got to the top of the hill and I smiled.

"Well, kids, Welcome to the Quidditch world cup!" Mr Weasley Exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see Victor again." Everyone looked at me puzzled. "I'll tell you guys later." I informed them but was mainly talking to the twins while nudging them forward towards the tents. We started walking through the crowds of people to find our tent. Soon enough Amos and Cedric had to leave to find there own. When we finally found it Harry looked really confused and it was a tiny canvas tent that could barely fit one person and there was eight of us.

The others went in while Harry stood there. "What?"

"Go on, it's better on the inside." I gave him a little push. We both went inside and saw that it was bigger on the inside than the out.

"I love Magic." Harry declared.

"Don't we all?" I laughed seeing his eyes light up with wonder.

After an hour and a half we all unpacked and were already inside the massive Quidditch Stadium that was build into the hill.

"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?" Ron asked as we climbed yet another set of stairs. It felt like the twentieth one we had gone up.

"Well, put it this way: If it rains... You'll be the first to know." Lucius Malfoy appeared on a slightly lower level than us. I growled inwardly. He and his son Draco which was trailing behind his father had always treated my friends poorly calling them 'Mudbloods' or 'Blood Traitors'. The Malfoy's walked around to get a better view of us all but I stayed hidden behind Mr Weasley so he couldn't see me and I could butt in if needed.

"Father and I are in the minister's box by personal invitation from Cornelius Fudge himself..." Draco bragged.

Lucius turned around and gave Draco a slight smack in the stomach with the end of his cane. "Don't boast, Draco...There's no need with these people." Lucius sneered at Hermione. Harry turned Hermione around but before Harry could get a safe distance away from Lucius, he hooked his cane onto the railing trapping Harry's jacket between them.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." Lucius smirked evilly. I came out from behind Mr Weasley and hit his cane off of Harry's jacket and into Lucius's shoulder. I could tell that it hurt him but he was to proud to show it.

"Don't worry Lucius we will." I growled and pushed Harry behind me directing him up the stairs. As we continued up the stairs Harry grabbed my arm stopping me and letting the others pass by.

He cleared his throat but his voice still came out quiet. "Thanks."

"No problem Harry, Lucius is just an A-hole that need to be thought a lesson." I paused seeing shock fly onto Harry's face. "All of you have become like family to me and I defend my family no matter what." I smiled at him and he smiled back nervously. I saw Amos and Cedric walking up the stairs a level down. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" I was started to get used to Harry's puzzled look.

"Never mind, lets get going we don't want to miss anything." Me and Harry hurried up the stairs leaving Amos and Cedric behind us.

We all (including Cedric and his father that had caught up with us all now) got to the top of stadium and into our seats. I muttered to myself when I got pushed to stand between Fred and Cedric. I was about to move next to Hermione and Ginny stating 'girls stick together' or 'girl power' when the Irish Quidditch team glided just above our heads trailing white and green smoke from the end of their broomsticks. They flew up into the sky and a firework of a dancing leprechaun emerged.

"Here come the Bulgarians." George yelled.

The Bulgarian team blasted through the leprechaun turning it into red sparks. The team flew and the stadium, Victor Krum took to the front of the formation and started doing lots of different tricks like flips and spins on his broomstick. Everybody started chanting 'Krum.' He flew up to the top of the stadium and stopped for a second when he saw me and waved then did a writing hand action to ask if I was going to write again soon and I smiled nodding. He quickly ducked back down to do more tricks for the crowd. I looked over to my friends and they were staring at me in shock.

"His school was one of the one I visited in the summer two-ish years ago. Ron where'd you think I got that scarf for your last birthday. Now lets watch the game."

And we did it was an amazing game, Bulgaria was two point under Ireland when the game ended so Ireland won all together.

Soon enough we were back at the tent and the boys were messing around as Hermione and Ginny was trying to talk to me.

"So what's with you and Cedric?" She blurted out.

"Nothing, he just can't remember me even though I've been at Hogwarts for ages." I stopped when I heard some weird noises from outside the tent. "One minute." Both girls nodded and started talking about something else. I carefully made my way over to Mr Weasley who was lighting the stove and a old fashioned camping lamp. "Mr Weasley that doesn't sound good." I said as another boom went off from outside. He nodded and exited the tent. I watched as everyone made fun of Ron's slight obsession with Victor Krum and I couldn't help but giggle at their antics. The boys started fighting, chucking various pillows at each other.

"Stop. Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now!" Mr Weasley got everybody out from the tent and directed them towards the forest where the port key should be. I was running with them when I saw a group of Death Eaters heading past Cedric but he didn't see the one behind him. I pushed Cedric to the ground just as the Death Eater was casting a spell. Green light shot past us.

I turned over with my wand in hand, "Confringo." And the Death Eater blasted backwards covered in flames. I quickly helped Cedric up and saw Harry running in a different direction than everybody else. "The others are heading for the port key in the forest. Go." I shouted above all the noise.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked with panic in his voice.

"No. I saw Harry get split up from everyone, I need to find him."

"Wait. What's your name?" Cedric bellowed.

"Nows not really the time Cedric. Go." He didn't argue, he just did as I ordered and ran. I kept my wand out and done laps of the camping sight three times over. All the flames were now out and then I saw a limp body between a couple of tents. It was Harry.

"Aguamenti." A small jet of water came out of my wand and woke him up.

"Mia." He groggily sat up then looked behind me scared. I turned around to see the Dark Mark and a man walking towards us.

"Harry move. Run!" I shouted at him and we ran then hid behind a burnt tent. The man seemed to run off when we heard shouting.

"Harry." It sounded like Hermione.

"Where are you?" And that was most definitely Ron. They ran over to us, "We've been looking for you for ages. We thought we lost you mate." Ron declared.

"He's fine you guys. A little scared but fine." I said.

"What is that?" Harry asked about the Dark Mark then put his hand to his scar in pain.

Wizards appeared around us and shouting "Stupefy!"

I waved my wand bringing up a shield before the spells hit us four, I keep standing straight whilst the other three ducked.

I heard "Stop! That's my son!" Mr Weasley ran over to us. "Ron, Harry, Hermione you all right?" Then he glanced at me silently asking if I was alright, I nodded and stepped behind the them all.

Ron stuttered clearly frightened, "We came back for Harry."

Barty Crouch ran up to them with his wand pointed at them. "Which of you conjured it?"

"Crouch, you can't possi..."

Crouch interrupted, "Do not lie. You've been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Crime? What Crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark." Hermione whispered. I thought it was best to make myself known to everyone.

"They didn't do it." I said in a firm voice and Barty looked a little taken back when I came out from behind them. "I'll vouch for them."

"That won't be necessary Miss Montez." A witch behind Mr Crouch spoke up. Harry told the group of Ministry wizards about the man that we saw.

After we answered other questions we headed back to the Weasley's house to regroup and luckily no one was hurt just tired and shaky. I pulled George aside and asked if he'd seen Cedric get out safety and he said that he had seen him reunite with his father and they headed home together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had come and I was sitting in a compartment of a carriage of the Hogwarts Express. I quickly wrote two letters, one to Fleur and the other the Victor (Krum) and sent them via magic to where ever they were. I was so tired from the previous night I fell fast asleep straight after I sent the letter off. Visions of blood, two bodies and someone pointing a wand at me. Luckily I was getting shaken awake before it got more intense. I opened my eyes to see Fred and George's face in front of me. "Hey sleeping beauty. We're going to be getting off the train in a minute." Fred informed me. I nodded yawning then noticed that the train was already stationary.

"You alright Mia? It looked like you were having a bad dream." George asked concerned.

"No, I'm_ fine_. We better get going." I pulled on their hands to get them out of the carriage. The three of us got off the train. I immediately saw Cedric making his way towards us. Fortunately Professor McGonagall walked up to us before he got to me.

"I'll see you two later." They nodded and walked towards the carriages to take them up the castle.

"I trust you had a good summer." I nodded, "Good. Now, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office now."

I grinned excitedly at her, "Does that mean I'm allowed to apparate there?" She nodded smiling at my enthusiasm for the means of transportation.

I quickly apparated to Dumbledore's office. "Hello Mia."

I turned to see Professor Dumbledore behind me. "Hello Professor." I smiled.

He got straight to business, "Hogwarts is going to be hosting the Triwizard tournament this year and both Beauxbatons and Durmstang will be arriving at the castle in a matter of minutes." I nodded, he continued. "And I wanted to give you this." He place something in my hand.

I looked down wide eyed at it to see a prefect badge with all four of the house colours whereas a normal prefect would only have their house colour on it. "Thank you Sir."

"But there's also another thing I wanted you to do this year."

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to go into seventh year lessons this year as you're overly ready for them, the spells and potions will be more interesting for you to learn."

"Thank you Professor." I smiled.

"Now you better get changed and head to the Great Hall, I would like you to stand at the front with the Teachers when I introduce the other schools so that they can see a familiar face." I nodded and was about to speak when he answered my question. "Yes, you can apparate to your dorm room."

"Thank you again, I'll see you in the Great hall."

I appeared in my dorm room which was usually in the prefects dorm. I had always been in a room on my own and It has everything that I own inside it. I quickly changed into my robes and pinned my prefects badge onto my robe then started doing my hair and make-up. I kept my make-up natural and straightened my hair to make me look a little intimidating yet still pretty. I locked up and ran downstairs excited to see my friends from Beauxbatons and Durmstang.

I entered the great hall to see that nearly everyone was already seated. Fred and George waved me over but I shook my head and continued walking to the front standing against a wall so I was out the way yet it was easy for everyone to see me clearly. Professor Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts was going to be holding the Triwizard Tournament, then the first school to be welcomed were the Beauxbatons. When their display was done I gave a quick wave to Fleur and Gabrielle and they smiled back at me. Durmstang made their entrance which was more flashy than the Beauxbatons as it had a fire snake that melded into a Phoenix at the end. Once Krum walked to be seated I gave him a brief stern nod and I could see the sides of his mouth raise slightly but It wasn't quite a smile yet.

After that the feast was plated and I sat next to Fred who kindly saved me a seat. Me and the Gryffindor's were eating when Fred and George grabbed my attention from a discussion.

"Hey Mia, Diggory's staring in your direction." George whispered.

"So what?" I answered back.

"Last year you told me and George about how you both were friends when you were little, well littler. Why don't you go over and talk to him?" Fred voice was quiet enough so that only me, him and George could here.

"You heard him at the cup, he doesn't even remember my name so why should I make the effort? He clearly never cared." I summed up.

"I think he cares now as he keeps looking over."

"Really?" I asked peering over my shoulder to see Cedric's looking towards me then I saw Cho Chang sitting on the table behind me with the other Ravenclaws.

I turned back and frowned, "He isn't looking at me, he's looking at Cho." I sighed to them both.

"We thought he was looking at you. We shouldn't have gotten your hopes up, we're sorry."

"You didn't get my hopes up, why would I give a damn anyway?" They both gave me a weird look in response which made me very confused.

Luckily Professor Dumbledore started introducing Barty Crouch who was going to explain the rules of the Triwizard Tournament when the ceiling started acting up and students screamed. A flash of blue lightening struck into the ceiling and everyone's gaze fell on the Ex-Auror Mad eye Moody coming out of a door behind the teachers table. He certainly knew how to make a entrance. All too soon the rules were being announced, the age limit of seventeen didn't go down well as 'boos' and hisses were expressed throughout the hall by those under age that wanted to compete. I actually hit the twins on the back of the head for making such a fuss about it. That's when the goblet was revealed and even I had to admit I was impressed at the magnificent object. And from that moment onwards the Tournament had officially began.

The next morning we had normal lessons but for my first lesson Professor Dumbledore asked me to over see Professor Moody's D.A.D.A lesson with Harry, Ron and Hermione's year but I had to do it invisibly which wasn't a problem for me as I mastered that spell when I was ten so I could move around the castle without anybody seeing. Moody was doing the class on the three unforgivable curses and was actually showing them what it was like. Imperio was first displayed on a crab like insect making it jump around the room onto students making screams and giggles erupt through the room. Then he picked Neville out to stand at the front while he did the Cruciatus curse. The class watched as Moody torture the poor animal. Flashes of things that were blurry and unfocused went into my mind even if I couldn't see it properly it still scared me and it made my head hurt. I stormed out the room slamming the door behind me and apparated into the middle prefects common room.

I held onto a pillowed sofa chair so I could regain my breathing.

"Are you alright?" I jumped a bit and looked up to see Cedric standing not too far away.

I nodded standing up properly, "Yeah. Just feeling a little dizzy, I got up late today so I didn't eat breakfast." It was a lie I was up at half four this morning and made cookies for all the prefects on their first day.

"Why don't you have one of these cookies? They're pretty good." He handed me one. I took a bite and they were as good as I hoped they would taste.

"These are nice, who made them?" I asked pretending to not know.

"Dunno, they were waiting for the prefects when we all got up this morning." A few moments of silence past. "I wanted to thank you for saving me at the world cup."

"It's alright, you would have done the same if it was someone you knew."

"Well I'm not a brave Gryffindor like you."

"I'm not a Gryffindor." I stated plainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw you sit with them at the feast yesterday so I presumed... What are you then?"

"I don't belong to any house." I continued when he had confusion on his face. "The sorting hat said I belonged to all house. Dumbledore said I could pick but the only one I ruled out was Slytherin. So I'm not any, I just get on really well with the Weasley's and other students in Gryffindor... Well, I need to go see McGonagall quickly."

"I'll walk you out, what have you got next?"

"Charms double, then Transfiguration followed by potions I think."

He nodded then looked at his timetable. "Same as me, so are you going to put your name into the goblet?"

I shook my head, "I'm not allowed to, I'm under age."

"But you're a prefect and a seventh year."

"Maybe I'm just that good." I laughed and he returned it. Dam, I was meant to be annoyed at him not laughing with him. "I need to be going this way I'll see you in Charms."

I walked away but he yelled to me, "Wait, I still don't know your name."

"Maybe you'll find out later, If you're lucky unless you can actually remember my name." I smirked and carried on walking. I ran up the stairs to Mcgonagall's office and knocked on the hard wood door.

"Come in."

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." I came into the room fully and shut the door gently behind me.

"Good Morning Mia, what can I do for you?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to watch over Professor Moody's lesson this morning and he was displaying the unforgivable curses. I wanted to let you to know that Neville Longbottom had a bad reaction to the curses for obvious reason."

She nodded understandingly, "I'll see how he is in his next lesson, thank you for informing me Mia. You best be off to your lesson, don't want to keep Professor Flitwick waiting."

"See you in Transfiguration Professor."

I exited the room and hurried to my charms class.


	3. Chapter 3

I got there just in time for the class to start, I grabbed a seat at the back and pulled my writing book and quill out of my bag placing it on the desk in front of me. A Hufflepuff guy that I didn't know sat down beside me but remained quiet.

Flitwick was giving us all an easy lesson today as it was our first school day back and the excitement of the tournament was starting. We had no wand work, just textbooks and answering his questions. Almost every time Flitwick asked the name of a spell no one put there hand up. I just wrote the answers down in my book and ticked them if I got them correct. I got them all right. Every now and then I saw Cedric's head glance back at me but kept my own head down staring at my book. Thankfully the double lesson was over quickly and I packed up my stuff and dashed to transfiguration so that I didn't have to get talked to by anyone.

3rd persons pov:

Students emerged from the Charms class and three Hufflepuff boys Joseph (otherwise known as Joey), Eric and Cedric came out chatting.

"So Joey who was that girl you was sitting next to? She looks new." Eric asked

"You just want to know who she is because you think she's hot." Joseph stated.

"Well she is, so what's her name?" Eric replied.

"I dunno but she's definitely smart."

"Why'd you say that?" Cedric piped up interested.

"Because each time Flitwick asked a question she wrote the answer down in her book and they were right every single time."

"Ohh, Smart and Sexy. I like her more and more." Eric carried on.

"Do you have to be so crude?" Cedric asked.

"I'm a guy, I'm allowed to be. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Lets get to transfiguration." Joey rolled his eyes.

Cedric and the other two got into the class to see the Mysterious girl sitting on the individual table in front of McGonagall's desk. Professor McGonagall soon gave the students the revision task where you had to turn something into a water goblet. A quarter of an hour into the lesson and Cedric had been able to do it whereas his other classmates were struggling. He looked over to the girl and was stunned, there was already twelve water goblets on her desk. She searched the room to see if anyone else had been able too, it seemed like no one had until her gaze meet Cedric's. She looked away quickly and walked over to Professor McGonagall to see if the was any more work for her to do.

"Hey Ced. You know every girl in this school, who is she?" Eric asked.

"I don't know her name, but I know she's a prefect." Cedric responded. And continued trying to think of her name. Before the Quidditch world cup she said that he did know her but he was still coming up completely blank. Eric went over to talk to some other people after failing to turn a book into a water goblet again and Cedric was left with Joseph.

"So what's up?" Joseph pulled Cedric out of his thoughts.

"It's just that girl said that I did know who she was but I can't remember her at all." He told his best friend.

"We'll see if anyone knows her name later on when she's not around." Joey responded and Cedric nodded.

Potions was after that and it was dragging on, Professor Snape was talking about the draft of living death and everyone was making notes. Cedric looked up when Snape was walking around the room. He saw that that girl hadn't made any notes at all, Cedric wanted to whisper to her to warn her but he went to say her name but couldn't think. Snape looked over Cedric's shoulder and nodded at his notes but then headed towards her. A cruel smile came over his face and he walked to the front.

"Montez!" Professor Snape shouted and she sat upright. "Would you mind coming to the front?" She did as he asked and stood before him. "As you seem to be confident enough in this subject to not make any notes then I have a question for you. At what stage do you add leswing flies?" The whole classroom was completely silent.

"That depends... What version are you making the twelve hour simmering one or the half an hour high boil?" Gasps escaped a few students in the room.

Snape looked stunned, "Both."

"Well on the twelve hour simmer, it's usually around the nine hour mark or when the potion turns a light blue. But for the half an hour high boil you add the leswing flies when the potions a deep crimson red colour." She explained.

"That's correct."

"Now what did you want to tell me when you looked over my shoulder?" She asked Snape while smirking.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." She nodded, then grabbed her stuff and left.


End file.
